


Making Blindfolds Fun Again

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Sexual Experimentation, Submissive Spencer Reid, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Maeve keeps her promise; blindfolds can be a lot of fun.





	Making Blindfolds Fun Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some old fics, so this is from 2016, so please don't judge me too harshly lol.

_“I’ll make blindfolds fun again.”_

After the incident with Diane, Spencer was sure that promise wouldn’t be able to be fulfilled. Two traumatic experiences were much harder to cure than one. But Maeve was kind, and gentle, never pushing the subject or making him feel unsafe or uncomfortable.

They built up to it, kissing with her hands over his eyes, him allowing her to hold his wrists together in her hands…And he felt safe with her.

Finally, Spencer gained the courage to finally try the real deal. They’d talked about it, both red in the face but not a waver in their words. Sex wasn’t a touchy subject for Maeve, and Spencer quickly warmed up to it as well. He wouldn’t be Maeve’s first, and while he felt a bit jealous, he was glad at least one of them knew what they were doing.

They’d had sex a few times before, just…Not quite like this. It had been standard, vanilla love-making. But this…This was totally different.

“If you want me to stop at all, just say ‘Merton,’” Maeve reminded him, gently tying his wrists to the headboard, making sure they weren’t too tight.

“I know,” Spencer said with a nod, smiling up at her shyly. He could feel his face burning, fully aware of how vulnerable he was. He was stripped to his underwear, torso stretched and taut with his arms above his head and a pillow under his back. His legs remained free, but he knew his eyes soon would be covered.

Maeve, sensing how nervous he was, bent down and kissed his lips firmly, and he kissed her back with just as much passion.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.”

And the black piece of cloth slid over his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was fine; it wasn’t Diane or a group of bullies, he was with Maeve, the love of his life, the most beautiful girl in the world, he was safe, he -

“Ah!” he squeaked out, squirming as best he could while restrained. (Which was not too well.)

Her fingers were lightly trailing up and down his sides, causing the man to break into a fit of high-pitched giggles.

Maeve had figured out Spencer was ticklish very quickly. All she had to do was place a hand on his side and he jumped away, wide eyes and a nervous giggle slipping from his lips. What followed had been a chaotic tickle war between the two doctors. (Which Maeve totally won, by the way.)

They both quickly realized tickling was something they both enjoyed. Being unable to see which spot will be targeted and with what tools kept the blindfolded person on edge, and that made them more ticklish, and with that information came the idea of how to make blindfolds fun again.

And Spencer was having fun, for sure. He laughed hard and loud, beneath Maeve’s devilish fingers that teased him from his armpits to toes, and he never once begged for mercy, or cried out their nerdy safe word.

“I love your brain, Spence, but I think your laugh may be my favorite thing about you,” Maeve commented, drilling her thumbs into his hips, causing a squeal, his face turning an even brighter shade of red at her words than it had been prior to them.

Maeve giggled along with her lover happily, fingers trailed to scratch at his stomach, and giggles flooded from his lips.

“I particularly like how you laugh when I do this,” she teased, scribbling her fingers faster over the pale flesh of his belly, loving the way he tried to arch his back or suck it in, but was rendered unable by the pillow beneath him.

“S-stop teasing!” he whined, gasping when he felt warm breath against his skin. “No, Maeve do-!” His own shriek cut him off as his girlfriend blew a huge raspberry right below his bellybutton.

She pulled away, grinning widely at his reaction, remembering that tactic for future reference. Although he hadn’t said the safeword, Maeve decided to give him a break. As she looked up at him, she reached to push the blindfold up off his eyes.

“Are you having fun?”

Spencer nodded shyly, eyes squinted because of the sudden brightness.

“I’m glad. So am I.” she leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, and his eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her back. Without warning, the brunette’s hands found his ribcage and began tickling him once again, and he let out a laugh against her lips, and she pulled away, mischievous grin back.

“I can’t believe how ticklish you are.”

“Q-quiet!” he cried through his laughter. “D-Don’t rehemind me.”

“Why? Does it make it tickle more when I tease you like this?”

“Yehes!”

“Perfect.”

After another moment of attention to his ribs, Maeve paused. “Where should I go next, huh?”

Spencer, breathing hard, shrugged. Only he would shrug at a question like that.

“How about your feet?”

His eyes widened and he shook his head, causing her to chuckle.

“Fine…How about under your arms?”

He shook his head again.

“Then you tell me where,” she said, looking down at him expectantly.

“Uh…Well, you…You missed a spot.” he muttered, avoiding her eyes.

Maeve frowned, looking down at him. Where could she have possibly…? _Oh._ She smirked.

“Of course…I don’t how I forgot. May I put your blindfold back on?”

He nodded, squirming in anticipation as she did so, his vision going black.

He could hear her doing something, but he couldn’t figure out what. Her weight had left the bed, but he didn’t know where she’d gone. He was about to say her name when he felt it; a soft, light object brushing against his collarbone, and he gasped.

“You’re evil.” he croaked, biting on his bottom lip as the feather Maeve had produced brushed over his chest and back up towards his neck, making giggles spill from his mouth.

“Watch your mouth, or this can go anywhere and everywhere else,” she warned, flicking the feather into his armpit, making him huff out a laugh.

Spencer’s neck was incredibly sensitive, which Maeve had also found out and taken advantage of early on in their relationship.

His laughter was soft and light, not even quite laughter, more of a whimper, although it wasn’t upset or distressed; it was of _pleasure_.

Soon she swapped the feather for her mouth, blowing air and kissing down it, and instead of scrunching up, he tipped his head back to give her better access.

The night ended, well…Spencer got a lot more than tickled by Maeve before the blindfold came off.

As she untied his wrists, he sat up, still color in his cheeks and sweaty hair, and he grabbed her and kissed her the moment his hands were free.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Maeve had succeeded; blindfolds were definitely fun now. 


End file.
